Bicycle usage is increasing and the bicycle is being used for long trips including camping. One way to carry camping equipment is in a knapsack strapped onto the rider's back or a "saddle bag" attached to a bicycle, but this is burdensome and unstable. Another existing way is by use of a trailer that is two-wheeled and has an arcuate-shaped mounting member which is pivotally connected via a wishbone yoke method to the bicycle frame under the seat. This kind of trailer is heavy in comparison, where weight is a critical factor.